


Cartas de Amor

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tudo o que tinham eram cartas de amor.





	Cartas de Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384143) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 14 - love letters (cartas de amor).

Tudo o que tinham eram cartas de amor.

Quanto tempo desde a última vez que se viram? Era difícil de lembrar.

Leliana entendia porque Neria estava longe, entendia que havia uma cura que precisava ser encontrada ou então a vida de Neria não duraria muito tempo.

Ainda assim, apesar de ser necessário que se separassem, Leliana sentia falta dela, não podia evitar sentir falta dela. O período mais feliz da sua vida era quando estavam juntas, e apesar de estar enfrentando uma Podridão juntas e suas vidas estarem sempre em risco, parte dela gostaria que as coisas nunca tivessem mudado.

Era estranho como isso funcionava, mas aquela tinha sido uma época mais simples, mais feliz.

Agora tudo o que tinham eram promessas de um futuro que poderia nunca vir. Um futuro que poderiam nunca chegar a ter.

E suas pequenas cartas de amor, que às vezes demoravam semanas ou até meses para serem entregues.

Mas elas eram mais do que simplesmente cartas de amor. Elas não só falavam sobre como se sentiam, mas sobre o que estava acontecendo em suas vidas, até os detalhes mundanos. Não era substituição para viverem juntas, mas era tudo o que podiam ter, ao menos por agora.

Tudo o que Leliana poderia esperar era que um dia pudessem voltar a viver juntas. E então talvez pudessem encontrar um lugar legal e tranquilo para morar, se aposentar de suas vidas influenciando o destino de nações, e aproveitar qualquer tempo que tivessem sobrando juntas e em paz. Ao menos até ficarem entediadas.

Nesse meio tempo, tinham suas cartas, e teriam que ser o bastante.


End file.
